


2:54 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I should suffer for being Unity's preacher,'' Reverend Amos Howell said the minute he winced from bruises.





	2:54 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I should suffer for being Unity's preacher,'' Reverend Amos Howell said the minute he winced from bruises due to a villain attacking him near a Smallville road moments ago.

THE END


End file.
